Un Beso y algo más
by Yuraimi-Lee Bunny
Summary: TenTen se casará con Neji, toda Konoha va ir a la boda excepto una persona... Lee, extrañada, TenTen va a la casa de Lee en donde hablaran de la relación que antes tubieron. Este fic es tierno pero va a tener Lime o tal vez llegue al lemon , LeeTen.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues aqui mi primera historia LeeTen, les aviso que en algunos capitulos puede estar... no se, como un poquitin lemon, (no tan lemon) pero si algo de pasion jijijijiijijiji (el lado de Evelyn pervertida ya salio _) bueno pues espero que les guste, que les valla bien, Bye.

Era un día especial para Konoha, se trataba de la boda de Neji y TenTen, todos estaban ahí, (las siguientes parejas no me gustan pero le promti a dos amigas que pondría esas parejas) Sasuke y Naruto se habían casado hace unos meses, al igual que Kiba y Hinata, tenían a una hermosa hija llamada Kiara, toda la aldea estaba ahí excepto una persona: Rock Lee.

El estaba en su casa, en su cuarto, viendo desde la ventana un atardecer hermoso, el sabía que en esos momentos perderia al segundo amor de su vida, el primero fue Sakura, nunca se rendio para robarle el corazón pero una día la mataron en una misión ninja.

En la oficina de la 5° Hokage estaban todas las chicas, TenTen se veía en un espejo, se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco con encaje, tenía el cabello suelto con un poco de ondas, todas la chicas le arreglaban el vestido.

Ino: listo, terminamo, valla, te ves más que hermosa.

TenTen: gracias Ino.

Hinata: estoy feliz de que mi primo se casara con una mujer tan hermosa.

TenTen: gracias.

Shizune: ¿como te sientes TenTen?

TenTen: me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, me casara con el hombre de mi vida.

En eso llega Tsunade.

Tsunade: TenTen, vengo avisarte que todos tus invitados estan aquia excepción de uno.

TenTen: ¿quien?

Tsunade: Lee

TenTen: ¿Qué? pero si el es fanatico de la puntualidad.

Hinata: voy a buscarlo, Byakugan.

Hinata activa su Byakugan así empezando a buscar a Lee hasta que lo encontró en su casa.

Hinata: esta en su casa parado.

TenTen: voy a ir por el.

Ino: ¿comó? tienes el vestido, te vas a manchar.

TenTen: tendre cuidado, la boda es en dos horas, no tardare.

TenTen salio de la oficina así despues adentrandose al boxque a la busca del porque Lee no se presentara a su boda.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA!!! Disculpen la demora pero con esto de la escuela pues no me permitió continuarlo pero ya está aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, y aquí está la parte lime pasando a lemon jojojo, espero que les guste, que les vaya bien, Bye.

TenTen llagó a la casa de Lee, la puerta estaba cerrada así que saco una kunai debajo de su vestido para forzar la cerradura, después de varios segundos logró abrir la puerta, al entrar vio que todo estaba oscuro ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas, decidió subir las escaleras para buscarlo, al terminar de subir volteó a la izquierda y vio que ahí estaba Lee: adentro de su cuarto viendo desde la ventana el atardecer.

-Lee- grito sorprendida

Lee volteó sorprendido al oír la voz de la kunoichi, ella entró al cuarto quedando varios metros lejos de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo extrañado- deberías estar en tu boda.

-mejor dicho ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-señalándolo con el dedo- ¿no vas a ir a mi boda?

Lee cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza, TenTen mostró una expresión molesta.

-Lee, ya pasó, me dijiste que no había problema, además ya te dije: no tengo rencor alguno por lo que me hiciste.

Lee levanto la cara, entreabrió los ojos viendo a la chica de las armas.

-No es por eso, es que me dolerá oír que le vas a decir a Neji que lo aceptas… como tu esposo.

-Bueno, no estaría pasando esto si no me hubieras engañado.

-Yo no te engañe, yo no sería capaz de hacerte eso- dio unos pasos asía ella.

-Pero lo hiciste- empezó a gritar.

TenTen ya estaba enojada. Él dirigió la mirada al piso pero volvió a ver a TenTen con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por m?

TenTen se sorprendió luego viendo a otro lado.

-No, no lo he olvidado.

**Flash back**

Hace dos años, por la noche, TenTen estaba cargando a Lee, él estaba dormido, ella caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose a su casa. Al llegar, entra y se dirige a su cuarto para dejar a Lee en la cama.

-Lee ¿Por qué siempre te esfuerzas demasiado?-dejándolo en la cama.

Lee seguía dormido, ella lo veía extrañada después suspiro para luego exhalar por alivio.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que te encontraría tirado por el bosque?, de seguro entrenaste demasiado, como siempre.

Aun se le quedaba viendo a Lee, mientras que él no dejaba de dormir, ella ya se iba del cuarto, al llegar a la puerta volteó a verlo de nuevo, dejó de verlo así decidiendo cerrar la puerta para volver con Lee, se hincó para verlo más de cerca.

-De seguro esta será el único momento en que estés conmigo a solas -suspiró- es por eso que esto lo diré por primera… y única vez.

Cerró los ojos con mucha tristeza después abriéndolos.

-Lee… yo…yo te amo, me enamore desde la primera vez que te conocí, tal vez tu apariencia era rara… pero tu corazón es inigualable.

Ella no dejaba de verlo luego su expresión de tristeza cambio a molestia.

-Yo no sé que le viste a Sakura, estaba muy celosa, estaba celosa, la verdad, cuando te ofendió tenía ganas de golpearla- cerrando sus puños luego relajándolos- y han pasado los años y al igual que con el entrenamiento y con los enfrentamientos con Neji, no te rindes.

La chica se para sin quitarle la vista a Lee.

-Han pasado los años y aun los dos estamos perdidamente enamorados: yo de ti, y tú de Sakura.

En sus ojos empezaron a salir algunas lágrimas, se dio madia vuelta para retirarse del cuarto pero sintió que algo la tomó de la muñeca derecha, se quedó paralizada sin hacer nada.

-¿Por qué todo este tiempo me lo ocultaste? –susurraba en el oído de TenTen.

Ella volteó para ver al cejotas, él estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parado frente a ella.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- estaba enojada- ¿Por qué te hiciste el dormido?

- Porque entonces no hubiera oído todo lo que dijiste y no me parece gracioso, si no me alegro oír eso.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, él seguía con su sonrisa.

-Sé que me enamore de Sakura, y cada que pasaban los años yo seguía enamorado de ella, pero me di cuenta que ella seguía enamorada de Sasuke.

- ¿Entonces ya no te gusta Sakura?

- No, y lo mejor es que me di cuenta que me gusta otra persona- tocando la mejilla de TenTen con la mano derecha.

TenTen se quedó paralizada, estaba ruborizada al tener la mano de Lee en su mejilla, podía sentir su respiración, era cálida, ella quería hablar pero él no se lo permitió poniéndole una dedo de la mano izquierda en sus labios.

-No hables, creo que los dos ya hablamos suficiente.

De la nada Lee junto sus labios con los de TenTen así besándose lentamente, ella puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de él, le levanto la camiseta, enseñando el moldeado torso del joven, fruto de hacer tanto ejercicio, paso las manos por encima con suavidad, para pasarlos por su espalda. Los dos cayeron a la cama, en eso los dos se separaron, la chica estaba un poco avergonzada, el estaba sorprendido, luego los dos se sentaron viéndose a los ojos.

-¿No estamos yendo algo deprisa?- pregunto Lee algo avergonzado.

- sí, discúlpame, no debí…

-no, no hay problema pero te prometo algo.

Lee se acerco al oído de TenTen para susurrarle.

-Que el día que estemos listos, será una noche inolvidable.

**Fin Flash Back**

Los dos estaban viéndose a los ojos, como si al mismo tiempo recordaron es momento que para Lee es bonito e inolvidable y lo era para TenTen, pero ahora para ella es una vil mentira todo lo que le había dicho esa noche.

CONTINUARA…

_________________________________________________________________________

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es menos corta que la otra, si lo sé, les dije que aquí iba a ver lemon pero no, creo que eso será hasta el capitulo 4 o 5, y si, también los deje con la duda y espero poder apresurarme para poder continuarla, que les vaya bien, Bye.


End file.
